Why We
by NekoNeko-Tan
Summary: Shadow is a servant working under his brother and his wife who rule as queen and king over this quiet country. Shadow's mistress has been depressed and now her people are attacking. Witness the romance and horror of Shadow's simple life gone wrong! Yaoi


Why we…

Chapter 1

Young ivory hedgehog cried alone, holding a saddened face within trembling palms. A long black dress held onto her frame and a single black rose placed in her lovely, long quills. She stood in front of a glistening window; the sunlight beating on her face through the thin glass. Suddenly the dark brown door behind her opened slowly, a black hedgehog entered quietly and gazed at the girl quietly. She slowly pulled her head from her hands and looked back at the other hedgehog, allowing more tears to stroll down her cheeks. Finally, after a moment of gazing at her sadly the ebony hedgehog spoke, "Ma'am. Breakfast is ready…" He hung his head and sighed lightly. He was clearly one of her many servants. He was dressed in a nice white uniform; a blue rose was placed by the collar, decorating it.

The white hedgehog walked to the other and slowly fixed his uniform and gave a forced smile, "Thank you, Shadow." Then she walked around him and left to head downstairs to the dinning hall. The male simply watched her then looked back inside. He narrowed his eyes slightly into a glare at the sunlight before grabbing the doorknob and closing the door to his mistress's room. He quickly went after her, walking by her side like an obedient dog.

His mistress had returned to her room after eating, and probably continued her sulking. Shadow had just finished cleaning up when he heard a thud and soft murmuring. His ears pricked forward and he raised a dark brow before going to investigate. Went upstairs and stopped in front of a door, one that looked just like all the others, dark brown, golden knob. He slowly reached for the knob the tugged the door open partly, to peer inside, hopefully unnoticed. His red eyes widened with shock. A blue hedgehog, better known as Shadow's sibling, was sitting on his bed with one of the male servants in his lap. The two fox tails was a dead give-away that it was Miles, who Shadow and the other servants just called Tails.

Shadow quickly closed the door and blinked before dashing to his mistress's room. Why would her husband cheat on her with a servant? Maybe she knew? Perhaps that is why she has suddenly been so depressed? Shadow shook hid head and opened the door, quickly entering to see his mistress in a chair, sitting in front of the window, crying once more. He slowly walked to her after closing the door behind him, and placed a comforting hair on her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder at him with her large yellow eyes. He simple frowned and furrowed his brows, making a pained expression. She smiled slightly and gestured with a hand for him to come closer. Shadow slowly bent down to her, his ears pricked forward, listening closely. Rather than telling him something she kissed his lips tenderly.

Shadow's eyes widened once more and he blinked silently. Finally she pulled away and went back to gazing out the window sadly. He sat up and placed a hand over his lips silently, the others taste still lingering. She stood and stepped closer to the window. "If I ran from here… You would follow me… Wouldn't you, Shadow…?" She asked in a low whisper. Shadow slowly nodded to her, removing his hand and stepping to her side casually, as though nothing happened. Shadow has been her servant ever since her and his brother married. He gazed at her and then looked down quickly. She then murmured, "Our people are rebelling against us…" He folded his ears back and nodded again, she continued, "I don't plan to run away. If my husband made choices that end up killing me, so be it." Shadow quickly perked up and looked at her, startled by her words.

"But! Ma'am!" He quickly went to protest. She hushed him and turned her head to look at him, smiling sincerely.

"It's fine…" She whispered in a calm tone then dismissed him.

Shadow was shining his brother's shoes and seemed in a daze, frowning and holding a defeated expression. He was so spaced out he hadn't noticed the blue hedgehog's foot had moved until it tapped him on the side of the face lightly. He looked up at him, startled, and tilted his head, "Yes sir? Is something wrong?"

"What's wrong with you?" Sonic asked in a low tone.

"Nothing…" Shadow quickly frowned and glared at him for only a moment before he stood and started to exit. "Mistress is waiting on her tea, excuse me." He left quickly, telling a lie to escape his own brother. But he didn't see any harm in getting her tea anyways so that's what he did. Shadow had gone to the kitchen and begun preparing the tea when shouting echoed from the doors of the large castle. He dropped it all, letting the teacups shatter on the cement floor and metal spoons clang chaotically. He took off, dashing quickly upstairs to his mistress's room.

She watched the door, adjusting the dress before getting shoved inside a closet by a similar hedgehog. She yanked on her dress, adjusted her quills and gazed at her reflection in the mirror before turning to the slowly opening door. Shadow stood there, out of breath and panting, "We must hurry Ma'am." He spoke hurriedly. She blinked and the smiled and shook her head.

"This is where I end, Shadow." She murmured out in her sweet voice. Something was wrong about her. Something was missing. Shadow looked her over then pricked an ear back.

"Where is your rose?" He asked, narrowing his red eyes. She replied then, smiling still.

"With someone else."

She finally turned around to the window; Shadow watched her from a distance then gaped. She broke the window, not with her fist but her whole body. She threw herself out the window and down to the ground far below. He ran to the window and screamed, "Mistress!" His eyes looked terrified, broken and scared. Then he heard the closet door open. His eyes opened and he felt like he was going mad. There, before him, stood his mistress, black dress, black rose, and her quills pulled into a bun.

"What the hell…?" Shadow's voice muttered weakly.


End file.
